


For Reasons Unknown

by bbcsherlockian



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-15
Updated: 2012-12-15
Packaged: 2017-11-21 04:28:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/593460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbcsherlockian/pseuds/bbcsherlockian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neither of them wanted to let go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Reasons Unknown

_But my heart, it don’t beat, it don’t beat the way it used to._  
 _And my eyes, they don’t see you no more._  
 _And my lips, they don’t kiss, they don’t kiss the way they used to,_  
 _And my eyes don’t recognize you no more._

They had been young and naïve, refusing to accept that someday their lifestyle would catch up with them, that they would grow old and weary, tired of the life which they had once thought vibrant and new. He could hardly look at him anymore; he was perfect and beautiful, and completely the same man he had fallen in love with so many years ago.  


While he… he had felt life’s toll, and she had not been kind.  


His skin was papered, his limbs so weak he could barely lift them himself, and his eyes dulled with far too many years of seeing things no person should. Once, he had tried to ask to be left to die in peace, to be let go without the pain of goodbyes. He just couldn’t understand how he was still loved with nothing of the body he had once had, and little of the mind.  


While he was lying in the last bed he would ever lie, curled around the man who was so ancient yet looked so innocent, he had held his hand, solid in the thin and sinewy grasp of his own. They lay for a while, content for the last time in each other’s company like so many times before. Neither of them wanted to let go.  


And so, before he passed, breaths echoing the whispers of a penny trapped inside a can, or the chatter of parched grass in mid-summer, he said, “Cas.”  


“Dean,” The man replied with something resembling what once would have been a kindly smile few could detect, but he didn’t let go.  


The penny stopped and the grass grew silent, swallowing the small room with enormity so large it was tiny. Nothing. No extravagance. No fulfilment of the promise that this life would end with a flourish.  


The silence rang. The hand cold in the warmth of the angel’s fist.

 

But he didn’t let go.  
Not just yet.

_But my heart, it don’t beat, it don’t beat the way it used to._  
 _And my eyes, they don’t see you no more._  
 _And my lips, they don’t kiss, they don’t kiss the way they used to,_  
 _And my eyes don’t recognize you at all._

**Author's Note:**

> 'For Reasons Unknown' is a Killers song, which can be found here: http://www.youtube.com/watch?gl=GB&hl=en-GB&v=T1dSkEHQCQU


End file.
